The Unforgettable Valentine
by takihashi05
Summary: Kouya plans to give Kaoru a valentine present but what would it be? This is my first CGT fic.CHAPTER 3 IS UP. nice being back here. sorry for not posting any stories for the past 2 years... gomen!
1. An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any crush gear characters.  
  
It was one fine day, Kouya was walking on the street when he remembered that it was February 12 already.  
  
"There is only 2 days left before Valentine's day" Kouya muttered this words as he began thinking how will she never forget this year's valentine.  
  
Then, someone called his name.  
  
"Kouya! there you are!" then he saw Kaoru came rushing to him.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kouya asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to join you" she said  
  
".Me? But why?" Kouya asked nervously.  
  
"Because if I'm with I feel secure" Kaoru replied it in a soft voice.  
  
"Secure? I feel secure when I'm with you because you always get mad when someone will get in my way" Kouya joked.  
  
"Silly, stop making me laugh. Let's go" Kaoru walked dragging Kouya.  
  
"Now, where do you want to go?" Kouya asked it sofly to Kaoru.  
  
"Let's go to tobita club. I'll help you with your everyday practices. Is it ok with you?" Kaoru asked, after a while she smiled.  
  
"Sure. But I have to go home early, I have some work to do, is it fine to you?" Kouya asked then, he returned the smile to Kaoru.  
  
"Fine. Let's go" Kaoru commanded to Kouya.  
  
"I have to go home before sundown." Kouya cleared this words before they rushed into tobita club.  
  
They arrived there at noon.  
  
"Kouya, let's begin" Kaoru said.  
  
"Let me rest first." Kouya said while catching his breath.  
  
"Kouya you have to start because the world cup will be starting soon and you will go home early today." Kaoru commented.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll do it." Kouya said it in a annoying manner.  
  
They begin the practice after two hours of consecutive practice Kouya got tired so he rest up.  
  
"You're doing great! Here!" Kaoru gave Kouya a glass of water.  
  
Kouya continued his practice until sundown.  
  
"Kaoru I need to go now because I have some work to do." Kouya said this in a hard voice.  
  
"Ok Kouya but be sure to practice a lot. Better keep up, you know. Be careful on you way home" Kaoru said to him.  
  
Kouya went home. He quickly go inside his room to think what kind of valentine gift he will give to Kaoru.  
  
"What of gift that will make this year's valentine unforgettable to her?" Kouya muttered it to himself while emerging his self into deep thought.  
  
Well, what do you think of the first chapter of my first crush gear turbo? Give me an idea of what will be Kouya's gift to Kaoru. Please review. please please. 


	2. The Ideal Valentine Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any crush gear turbo characters even though  
  
I'm making fics about them  
  
That night Kouya decided to take a walk. He was walking along the  
  
street when.  
  
"Kouya! Kouya!" somebody shouted his name.  
  
He looked behind and he saw Kuroudo rushing towards him.  
  
"What's the rush?" Kouya asked with a problematic tone of voice.  
  
"You sounded like you are thinking hard." Kuroudo said in a  
pleasing way.  
  
"This is nothing." Kouya said flatly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, silly. Tell me is it about something or it is about  
someone?" Kuroudo teased him.  
  
"I told you I'm alright!" Kouya shouted at the teasing Kuroudo.  
  
"I know you are thinking of something else." Kuroudo said to him.  
  
"Ok fine I'll tell to you because I know that you are desperate to  
know about it." Kouya said.  
  
"Start the story." the excited Kuroudo said.  
  
"I'm planning to give Kaoru a gift for the valentine's day this year  
and my problem is that I don't know what gift will I give to her"  
Kouya explained this to Kuroudo.  
  
"Give her a crush gear and teach her gear fighting. If you want  
you can throw her a valentine party." Kuroudo suggested.  
  
"I think that's a nice idea but I don't have that much money to  
spend for a kind of gift like that" Kouya said sadly.  
  
"I got an idea! Why don't join the up coming kendo tournament  
tomorrow?" Kuroudo asked Kouya about his opinion.  
  
"But I don't know anything about kendo" Kouya replied  
  
"Then I'll teach you." Kuroudo offered.  
  
"Why don't you join instead of me" Kouya suggested.  
  
"I don't want to because it will ruin the valentine's day. If you  
want to make Kaoru happy then you must do it." Kuroudo  
cleared this statement so that Kouya will understand his point.  
  
"As I said before, I don't even a single technique in kendo" Kouya  
repeated his statement a while ago.  
  
"Then I'll help you." Kouruodo replied this statement as soon as  
Kouya finished his sentence.  
  
Kouya ran as fast as he can so that they can reach Kuroudo's house in a short time. Kouya was running too fast that even kuroudo can't come any close to him.  
  
"Wait up Kouya! you are running too fast! Don't be too excited or  
you can't understand even a single technique." Kuroudo said this  
  
at the top of his lungs.  
  
"But we are wasting our time in going there slowly." Kouya  
commented.  
  
They reached Kuroudo's house in a very short time.  
  
"Give me some break." Kuorudo said while catching his breath.  
  
They proceed inside the house and Kouya meet up with Kuroudo's mom.  
  
"Hi! Good evening!" Kouya greeted Kuroudo's mom.  
  
"I know there's a problem tell me, what is it?" Kuroudo's mom  
said.  
  
"His problem is about kendo because he really need to buy a  
valentine's gift for Kaoru." Kuroudo explained.  
  
"Why are you wasting your time in a thing that you're not  
interested? If that girl will know what are the hardships you  
met then she will appreciate that gift even if it is very small."  
  
When Kouya heard these words he rushed out of the house.  
  
"Thanks. I need to go." Kouya waved goodbye to them.  
  
In Kuroudo's surprised, he quickly asked his mom.  
  
"Why did he rushed outside? I didn't teach him any kendo  
technique" Kuroudo asked.  
  
"I've given him some piece of advice and I don't know why he  
just rushed outside." Kuroudo's mom didn't give the answer  
that Kuroudo is expecting.  
  
Kouya was running too fast until when Kaoru looking in a shop  
window caught his attention.  
  
"What is Kaoru doing there?" he quickly questioned himself.  
  
He was observing Kaoru until she left. This is a chance for Kouya to  
go and at the shop window to see what was Kaoru looking at. He  
quickly go and peep at shop window and he saw a top-of-the-line  
teddy bear. He thought that this can be a great valentine gift but  
alas! this is worth 9000 yen.  
  
"How can I give this gift to Kaoru? I have only 4000 yen in  
hand." Kouya said in frustration.  
  
He is very tired so that he decided to come back home.  
  
"Where did you go?" his mother asked him.  
  
"I just took a walk outside." Kouya said tiredly.  
  
As soon as he answered his mom's question he went to his room  
and there he lay his back flat on his bed and he started to think  
about the gift. He is so busy thinking that he didn't even notice that  
his eyes were closing and he fell in a deep sleep. 


	3. Knowledge for the day

Disclaimer: I don't own CGT characters.

Ending the day with a birthday greeting to Koroudo, Kouya called it a night.

"What is the best gift?" Kouya muttered as he walked to his room.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep because he is really thinking hard.

The next morning…

"KOUYA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kouya's mom shouted.

After five minutes no Kouya showed up so his mother went to his room. The only thing that she saw is an empty bed. She approached it and she saw a letter beside the pillow. It says:

MOM,

I need to go early. Don't worry I took my breakfast.

I really need to do this. I really need to learn kendo.

Valentine's is approaching.

KOUYA

His mom notice that the handwriting is not that good, it means that Kouya is really in a hurry. She is very confused. She can't really understand what happened to Kouya. She thought that Kouya only have his time for gear fighting but now she knows that she is wrong. She also had this thing in her mind : Kouya is in love.

Meanwhile..

Kouya came rushing to the tobita clubhouse. He promised to meet Koroudo there at exactly 7:00 in the morning. When he arrived there, he saw Koroudo standing at the doorway looking somewhat furious.

"YOUR LATE! My clock reads 7:05. You are really wasting my time!"

Koroudo said furiously.

"Forgive me! It's just five minutes" Kouya justified himself.

"You must learn to have discipline. You also must consider other people

not just yourself. You should not make them wait or should I say waste

their time." Koroudo explained to Kouya.

"OK. I think you're right. I promised I will not let it happen again."

Kouya said with his head bowed down.

"But Valentine's day will not also wait for me so let's get the show on

the road." Kouya immediately added this.

Both Kouya and Koroudo started walking. They are going to Koroudo's doujo. While walking, Kouya saw a familiar person walking towards them. He did not paid attention to that person until…

"Kouya…" Koroudo whisphered to him while tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"What in the world is the matter? Can't you see I'm thinking in here" Kouya said looking irritated.

"Look!" Koroudo said to him while turning his head toward the direction of the person.

That word of Koroudo echoes inside Kouya's head. It really made a great impact on Kouya. Kouya dared to look towards the direction of the person. He was shocked but he has the feeling that all his blood moved up to his head. He blushed.

"Hey Kouya! Where do you plan to go? You look too serious." Kaoru asked.

"I'm just going to do something with Koroudo today. I'm in this reaaly serious matter and I need Koroudo to help me." Kouya explained.

"Serious matter? Can I help?" Kaoru offered help.

"Nope. I don't want to trouble you with this one." Kouya said with a smile.

"You sure?" Kaoru asked him again.

"Yeah, I need to go. I will just see you around." Kouya bid farewell to Kaoru.

Kaoru left. Kouya blushed. Koroudo notices that Kouya is smiling, but not his normal smile… maybe it is the smile for Kaoru only.

Arriving at the doujo, Koroudo immediately threw a wooden sword to Kouya.

"Let's start! I don't want to waste my time just standing here." Koroudo said looking to Kouya.

Koroudo teaches him the basics first. Kouya was very determined that he learned the basics in no time. Koroudo could not believe it. He knew that Kouya will not learn those in a short span of time but Kouya proved Koroudo that he was wrong.

"Kouya, let's have a lunch" Koroudo said.

"Yeah, this thing is getting me really hungry." Kouya accepted Koroudo's invitation.

They headed towards a restaurant. As they were eating…

"That thing's getting me really hungry. It took a lot of my energy." Kouya sounds like he is complaining.

"Are you complaining? Do you want to win that tournament?" Koroudo asked furiously.

"Nope, just sharing the experiences" Kouya justified himself.

"I can't believe you learned all that in a short span of time." Koroudo praised Kouya.

"I need to. I want to give Kaoru the most unforgettable Valentine she will ever have." Kouya said wearing a smile.

"You really liked her, don't you?" Koroudo try to joke Kouya.

"I don't just like her. I love her." Kouya answered Koroudo seriously.

"Win the tournament for her." The only advice Koroudo gave to Kouya.

After having a lunch, they go back to the doujo to train again. This time Koroudo teaches him some techniques to use against opponents. It was 6:00 in the evening when Koroudo and Kouya ended their kendo lesson. After that Kouya decided to call it a night but he can't sleep. Tomorrow is the he had been waiting for: kendo tournament and Valentine's day.

What do you think will happen? Give me some suggestions about the gift for Kaoru? Pls…


End file.
